This invention is directed to systems and methods for automatically displaying personalized interactive media guidance application information and content based on the time of day.
Interactive media guidance applications, such as interactive television program guides, are well known in the art. Using an interactive media guidance application, users may access and organize enormous amounts of information and content. To assist the user in quickly finding content that matches the user's interests, the interactive media guidance application may determine the user's interests, and identify content that corresponds to the determined interests. Then, when the interactive media guidance application identifies a user that is currently using the user's equipment, the interactive media guidance application may display content and information that is most likely to be of interest to the user (e.g. in the form of recommendations for programs of interest to the user).
Many existing interactive media guidance applications require users to affirmatively perform an action to identify the current user. For example, the interactive media guidance application may require a user to log in. As another example, the interactive media guidance application may identify the user in response to the user entering unique information (e.g., the user enters a personal code for ordering on-demand content).
It would be desirable, therefore, for the interactive media guidance application to automatically identify the current user and to display personalized content for the identified user. In addition, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for creating personalized interfaces or home pages for each user, where the home pages or interfaces include different content modules (e.g., recommendations, news, on-demand, recorded programs, local information, movie information and theater listings) that are selected based on each user's interests.